the_wolf_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rintarou Iida
Rintarou Iida is a very good boy. He’s a mini satan. you think he’s cute, but youre wrong. he’ll kill you. he’ll kill your family. And he likes the backyardigans. when he was young, he spent all day watching the backyardigans. somebody sent the backyardigans back to the past so he can watch it. his favorite character from the backyardigans is Tyrone. he wants Tyrone to father his 10 children. His parents, who are dead now, disowned him because he was gay and his parents were catholic. he then became rebellious and dyed his hair rainbow ( probably with Kool-Aid) to show everyone how FUCKING GAY he is and put on a collar because he’s kinky. he is gay for his sister who he murdered when he was horny. together with his dead sister he made the wolf game so he could kill everyonein the backyardigans fandom who doesn’t like Tyrone. Nobody fucking likes Tyrone. Sometimes Rintarou likes to watch the other guys shower. he once wrote a love letter to Takeo and stole his dead sister’s makeup and kissed the paper. After that he stole Takeo’s shirt so he could imagine himself being vored by that incredible hunk of a man. He loved takeo so much that he killed him. He was killed by being vored by a giant wolf machine and Rintaro thought this was really sexy. He fucked Yuuya once. Then yuuya was traumatized and killed Rintarou’s mom and then wore her body as a skin suit. rintarou got mad because his mom was the only other person who liked Tyrone so he killed yuuya like 4 times. At the end of the wolf game, Rintarou killed Luci and Fake Kou because they liked Uniqua and sexually assaulted Yukinari while hanging himself and then set a building on fire.↵once the wolf game was over he took his fiancé Yukinari to the old gas chamber that hitler made just for him. inside the gas chamber there was a chair and a tv. rintarou put on a marathon of the backyardigans and tied yukinari to a chair and forced him to watch it over and over until all he could remember was the chair he was tied to and the tyrone- shaped pancakes that rintarou gave him every single morning. yukinari was so sick of pancakes. he missed watching wonderpets. 3 months later yukinari sat in the chair in the dark after watching the backyardigans 2002 times and quietly sung the wonderpets theme song to himself so he could stay sane. eventually yukinari stopped eating thw pancakes and secretly starved himsekf until he was on the brink of death. rintarou realized this and got really mad so he let yukinari free and took him home and they got married. Yukinari developed ptsd and every time he sees a tv he sees Tyrone following him yelling ‘your backyard friends’ over and over again until yukinari gets so scared that he goes to rintarou to beg him to make tyrone go away. Tyrone won’t go away. Rintarou thinks Yukinari’s suffering is kinky.↵one day rintarou took a shit in the shower and stamped it down the drain. he complained to his husband yukinari that the house smelled too much like fake kou and discovered that yukinari had brought fake kou back to life in order to haunt rintarou for not liking wonderpets. rintarou stamped fake kou down the shower drain with his shit and locked yukinari in the closet for a few days to listen to the Tyrone theme song on repeat. sexy, but in a rat kind of way. Then fake kou came for rintarou's skittle shaped ass. Kids you shouldn't even play this game so why are you making cursed descriptions of characters.